


All Mine

by maddie_55



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spanking, dom!ash, possessive!ashton, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_55/pseuds/maddie_55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby, you’re so beautiful… and you know I love you more than anything else in this world” Ashton whispers into Luke’s ear while blindly trying to reach for the collar, Luke’s collar, from the dresser. Luke just moans and whines and struggles against the ties binding his wrists to the headboard. Luke is naked, body shaking with want, and wrists already sore from the friction of the fabric. His knees are becoming uncomfortable holding his body weight for the amount of time Ashton has kept him waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut, hope its not too bad! sorry about any spelling or grammar errors, comments are much appreciated!!

“Baby, you’re so beautiful… and you know I love you more than anything else in this world” Ashton whispers into Luke’s ear while blindly trying to reach for the collar, _Luke’s collar_ , from the dresser. Luke just moans and whines and struggles against the ties binding his wrists to the headboard. Luke is naked, body shaking with want, and wrists already sore from the friction of the fabric. His knees are becoming uncomfortable holding his body weight for the amount of time Ashton has kept him waiting.

Suddenly, the pain in his knees fades from his mind because he feels cold metal make contact with his neck and he gasps in surprise. Ashton secures the collar and yanks quickly, causing Luke’s neck to snap backwards. Just as quickly, Ashton’s mouth is on Luke’s neck.

“But if you ever let anyone touch you the way I do, the way I know they want to, I will not hesitate to break every bone in their arms, and to take you right there in front of everyone. So everyone will know that although you’re a slut, you’re my slut” Somewhere in Ashton’s threat, his hands find their way a harsh grasp of Luke’s hair, causing his back to arch downward and neck to be exposed even more. His neck was attacked by the older boy’s mouth and he knew it would be covered in bright, purple hickeys (he can already hear the mocking he’ll get from Calum and Michael will give him in the morning). But with Ashton’s chest flushed against his back, the older boy’s large, strong hands gripping his hair and a soft mouth pressed against his neck, Luke doesn’t seem to care.

“Fuck, Ash, please” Luke whimpers, even though he knows what’s coming next.

“Please what, fucking whore. Fuck you? Touch you? I’m pretty sure you already did with that bitch…” Ashton snarls, and immediately gets off the bed. Cool air rushes to Luke’s skins with the sudden loss of Ashton’s warmth. Luke just puts his head between his forearms and stares at the sheets, scared to look at Ashton and see his anger.

“Look at me” He follows the order, but before he even fully lifts his head up, he receives a harsh slap. Due to reflexes, he attempts to pull his hand to his cheek, but the restraints leave him unable to.

“I asked you a question, so answer it” Ashton snarled in Luke’s ear, continually smacking his cheek. Luke feels his face heat up and reddens, from excitement, embarrassment or the slap, he’s not quite sure.

“C’mon now baby, use your words like the big boy I know you are. Or I’ll have to hit you again, and you know I don’t like being the bad guy” Ashton mocks in a fake, high pitched tone, and now Luke’s pretty sure that the red is caused by embarrassment.

It takes all the strength and energy Luke can muster to focus long enough to say the words, but he manages to get out “Please just fuck me, Ashton”

Ashton gets off the bed, and Luke’s jaw almost drops in shock. He can hear Ashton slowly walking around the bed, and even though he doesn’t dare look up, he knows there’s a smug smirk on Ashton’s lips. He’s tempted to roll his eyes.

“Of course I’m going to fuck you, baby. But only because you need to know you’re mine. Perhaps a punishment is needed beforehand though” Ashton says, with a finger on his nose, like he does when he’s thinking. Luke sees him do it all the time when he’s writing songs and thinks it’s quite adorable, even though he has never told Ashton that before. Maybe he should.

“So, how many spanks do you think you deserve, slut?” Ashton snaps at Luke, pulling his head back by his collar, baring the younger boy’s already bruised neck.  Luke moans, half in pain, half in pleasure. Luke usually would say ten or fifteen or whatever he thought Ashton would think he deserved. He would usually completely submit to Ashton, but tonight he decided to try something a little different.

“None” Luke said, with a bit of hope which only added fuel to the fire that was burning inside Ashton.

“None? You’re a fucking bitch, you know that? I was going to be nice and give you fifteen, but now I’m thinking twenty” Ashton yanked the collar back even further. Due to the position he was in, and the fact that his hands were bound to the headboard, he had to spread his knees apart more to make his position more comfortable.

“Ash, please…” Luke whined

“Twenty five now. Each time you speak without my permission, I’ll add another five. How does that sound?”

Luke stayed silent.

“I asked you a question, whore and I expect you to answer it” Ashton spat angrily on Luke’s face

“Great, it sounds great. But Ash, I can’t… twenty five, that’s too much” Luke desperately tried to plead with Ashton, even though he knew it was useless.

“Oh baby, yes you can do it. You’re going to have to do it, so you better be able to do it” was the only sympathy Ashton offered Luke before once again moving to the end of the bed where Luke’s ass was completely on display.

“Count for me, and say ‘ _thank you daddy_ ’ after each one” Ashton’s voice was almost cut off by the sound of skin to skin smack. Luke bit his tongue to keep from calling out.

“One, thank you daddy” Luke made sure, despite the slight pain, to say it loud and clear to avoid any further punishment. The second Luke was finished speaking, another smack.

“Two, thank you daddy” Luke could feel his ass redden already and clenched his hands into a fist right before Ashton’s large hand came down on him again.

“Three, thank you daddy” Luke struggled to project his voice. He tried to distract himself from the pain and tried focusing on his hands balled tightly into fists.

“Four, thank you daddy” Luke took a deep breath in and out.

“ _Five!_ , thank you daddy” when the hand made contact, Luke’s fingers splayed out, just as a reaction.

……

“Twenty three, thank you daddy” Luke was exhausted by now, his wrists already sore and slightly bruised from tugging at the binds.

“Twenty four, thank you daddy” He knew he was going to have a hell of a time sitting comfortably for the next few days

“Last one baby, I told you, you could do it” Ashton gently rubbed over the smooth, red skin before delivering the final hit.

“Twenty five, thank you daddy” Luke managed to say before letting his head fall in between his arms.  His cheeks were soaked with tears and he couldn’t focus on anything but the sharp jolts of stinging.  He took a few deep breathes in attempt to calm himself down.

“I think my baby deserves his reward now, don’t you?” Ashton smirked

“Please daddy” Luke whispered, hearing Ash rummage through the drawer loudly. He hears a quiet ‘there it is’ from Ash and the drawer slams shut and Luke knows what’s coming next.

Without warning (and for some reason expecting, but Luke has always been oblivious) Ashton slowly inserts his long, slender finger into Luke's tight heat. Luke bites his bottom lip hard as he feels pleasure race through his veins. He grinds his teeth to keep quiet.   


Sooner than later, another finger is entered into his body. This time, even though he bites his lips, he can't hold back the moan that escapes him. Ashton is scissoring his fingers now, rather quickly and Luke is getting more turned on by the second.  He wants to beg Ash to give him more, but he remembers what he said before and decides it’s probably better to not say anything. However, that does’t stop him from thrashing his wrists as far as the ties will allow him in want and need, and arching his back and moving his hips back to get more of Ashton in him. He has a moment of pleasure, but he soon regrets it because Ashton delivers another smack against his ass.

 

“I don’t think so, sweetheart. I’ll decide what you deserve.” Ashton says, while taking out his fingers entirely. Luke whines loudly at the loss, and bangs his head against the head board in frustration. Ashton slightly laughs and quietly says ‘drama queen’ under his breath.

 

And suddenly, his vision almost goes pure white, and his body is trembling from the oversensitive nerves in his body as Ashton enters his body. They’ve fucked so many times, yet every time it’s still feels so good. Every fucking time.

Ashton grips Luke’s hip even harder, and he can already feel the purple bruises on his hip bones to match the purple marks on his neck.

Ashton swears repeatedly under his breath as he slowly puts his thick dick into Luke’s tight heat, staying in his position in order to saviour the moment.

Luke’s hands tied to the headboard, forcing his back and shoulder muscles to flex and move, and his hair messed up beautifully. This really makes Ashton want to run his fingers through it, so he does. His long fingers find their way into his boyfriend’s hair and his tightens his grip in his hair, causing Luke to whine. It’s a mix of pain and pleasure, because Ashton only prepped him with two fingers. He feels like he’ll be split in half.

“Shhh baby” Ashton whispers against Luke’s back, and pulls his hair so Luke’s neck is (once again) on full display for the ravishing from Ashton’s mouth. And Ashton will (once again) take full advantage of this opportunity.

“Please move” Luke whispers, when he finally feels somewhat prepared and somewhat stretched out enough for his boyfriend’s dick. He attempts to move back, to get some sort of movement or friction or anything really, but with one hand still gripped onto his hip, it makes the movement impossible.

“Nuh uh slut. I make the decisions here” Ashton snaps, and pulls out of Luke until only the very tip of his dick is in.

There’s not even a moment of preparation for Luke because Ashton harshly slams into Luke, and repeats the motion over and over, getting harder each time. The headboard slightly shifts with each thrust Ashton delivers.

Luke’s knees are already starting to give out, and if his hands weren’t tied and Ashton’s hand wasn’t holding him up, he’s sure he’d be flat on his stomach.

With Ashton tugs on Luke’s hair to move him back onto his dick, and Ashton is snapping his hips forward, Luke’s sure he’ll snap in half.

Luke is already close, and his moans become louder and louder. He and Ashton were never particularly quiet in bed to begin with though.

“Fuck baby, even though you’re such a whore, somehow you’re still always so tight. You take me so well, don’t you? You take my dick way better than any cunt I ever stuck it in,” Ashton says into Luke’s neck, spitting and sucking. He chuckles when Luke’s moans and whispers “ _daddy please_ ” before he continues.

“You look so fucking hot baby, fuck. Look at you, helpless and vulnerable, just like you like it. I don’t blame people for wanting you so badly. You’re beautiful. But that’s their problem, because they can’t have you. You’re all mine. Your body, your face, your ass, isn’t yours, it’s mine. Got it?”

Luke vigorously nods his head, not feeling any shame in the truth of that statement.

“What did I say before, bitch? Answer me when I ask you a question” Ashton slams Luke back onto his dick with each word.

“Yea, I’m all yours, only yours” Luke barely breathes out, with doesn’t impress Ashton.

“Louder, I want Mikey and Calum and everyone in this hotel to know it” Ashton pushes his head down, forcing him to stay in that position.

“I’m yours, Ashton. No one else can touch me, I’m yours” Luke yells as best he can with his head forced down.

“Good boy” Ashton smiles, easing up for a moment on his grip and thrusts. But only for a moment. The whole bed is moving with them now, and squeaks can be heard over the moans and swears.

Luke desperately wants to touch himself, but due to the restraints, he can’t. His dick is close to being flat against his stomach and pre-come is dripping out of his dick.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum-“ Luke moans, before he is interrupted by Ashton

“No you’re not. You don’t get to cum until I do. First, I’m going to cum in your ass, and then in your mouth. So you’ll be treated like the whore you really are” Ashton starts to laugh but it ends in a moan.

“It’s a good thing you can’t touch yourself, huh?” Ashton adds, still pounding into Luke’s poor hole.

Luke’s wrists are bright red and raw, due to the friction of the bonds against his skin. His knees are sore from holding up his body weight. His face and neck are covered with spit and hickeys, and his body is covered in sweat. Yet, he has never felt more loved and more turned on and more comfortable than he does right now. With Ashton’s body against his, his slender fingers leaving bruises on his body and his insults only making him harder and harder, Luke can’t imagine it any other way.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum soon. Lucky you” Ashton chokes out. And yeah, Luke is so lucky because Ashton keeps hitting _that spot,_ and each time his dick grows even harder (if that’s possible at this point). With the little friction of his dick bouncing against his stomach, he could cum right now untouched.  

And true to his word, after a few hard thrusts, Ashton is cuming in Luke, and he feels the warm liquid fill him and drip out of his asshole. He arches his back as a reflex when Ashton runs his dull finger nails down Luke’s back. And fuck, Luke really wants to cum right now.

The older boy doesn’t give Luke any time to regain himself before he is off the bed and undoing the ties on Luke’s sore wrists. When they’re finally undone, Luke collapses on the bed. He is breathing heavily and his dick is pulsing due to desperation.

Suddenly, Ash grabs his arm and pulls him to the floor. He knows what he has to do now, but he can hardly get up on his knees.

“Hurry the fuck up, I’m waiting” Ashton snaps, and Luke quickly regains some strength and gets on his knees and hands and crawls until he in front of Ashton.

“Come on baby, be good for daddy and put my cock into your pretty, wet mouth. Since you’ve been so good, I’m gonna fuck your mouth for you, ok?” Ashton says softly, rubbing his thumbs on Luke’s cheeks, and pulls his head forward.

Luke’s mouth is soon full of Ashton’s dick, and he lets his tongue swirl around Ashton’s dick, causing the older boy to throw his head back and moan. This causes Ashton to harshly push Luke’s head forward so his entire dick is in the younger ones mouth. Luke choked and tried to push Ashton away, but failed.

“Shush sweetheart. You’re okay, relax” Ashton said, licking his lips while keeping a firm hold on Luke’s hair to keep his head there. Tears are forming in Luke’s eyes again, and he has to squeeze Ash’s hips to keep from coughing out. Now it’s his turn to dig his nails into skin.

Ashton’s patience has seemed to run out now, because he’s soon thrusting into Luke’s mouth. Spit drips down on Luke’s face. Luke squeezes his eyes shut and the few tears that fall start mixing in and before long Luke’s face is a mess.

“Look at daddy, my pretty whore” Ashton says sternly, and slaps Luke’s face hard.

Despite the initial pain, Luke opens his eyes and looks up at Ashton’s face through his eyelashes, making sure he has this ‘innocent’ like to him, because he knows how hot Ashton thinks it is. He blinks his eyes a few times and hallows out his cheeks.

Ashton thrusts into his throat harshly again, groaning and throwing his head back, exposing his neck. His hands than find the collar resting on Luke’s neck and pulls him in until Luke’s nose is pressed right against Ashton’s groin area. He leaves Luke there for a while, the boy gagging and breathing heavily through his nose, until Ash finally pushes his hips back a bit.

“God dammit, I’m so close already. You better swallow all of my cum – every single last drop or else you don’t get to come later” Luke tenses a bit when he realizes how hard he is again, and how badly he wants to cum. He wants to close his eyes and concentrate on not cuming, now that it’s all he can think about, but he knows Ashton will smack him if he breaks away from the older boy’s face.

With a few more rough thrusts into Luke mouth, Ashton once again pulls Luke’s collar and forces him to have his large dick down his throat while loads of cum are going down his throat. He can barely breathe or concentrate, but Luke attempts to swallow around Ashton’s cock. He successfully manages to get all of it down (despite how bitter it was) and sighs in relief.

“Fucking shit. You’re so fucking hot. I’d fuck you all day if I could. Well, I guess I can if I want to, because you are my little bitch, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes, daddy” Luke coughs out, throat and lips raw and swollen. He still hasn’t broken eye contact.

“Maybe that’s what I’ll do tomorrow, since we have it off” Ashton shrugs like it’s something casual as saying ‘maybe I’ll read tomorrow, since we have it off’ but sex is a pretty casual (and usual) thing between them.

“I’d like that a lot, thank you daddy” Luke says innocently, silently cringing because he knows how sore he’ll be tomorrow.

“That’s a good boy. Ok baby, now get up on the bed and sit there with your hands at your side. You’re not allowed to touch yourself, got it? And don’t even think about cumming until I say so, ok?”

“I understand, daddy” Luke says as he slowly makes his way up on the bed. He puts his hot back against the cool wood of the headboard, and it feels relaxing. He hesitantly puts his hands on his thighs and let his eyes wander all across the room. He tries not to look at his dick because he’ll just feel even more tempted to jerk off. He wipes the little bit of cum that was on his chin off but he knows he still looks like a mess so it doesn’t even matter.

Ash gets on the bed behind Luke, and brings Luke back so his back is against Ashton’s chest. Suddenly, Ashton’s hand tightly grips Luke’s throbbing dick and starts to pump it roughly. Luke gasps at the sudden contact and leans his head back between Ashton’s neck and shoulder.

Luke whimpers “please, please, please daddy” with his eyes closed and sweat covered hair against Ashton’s chest. He’s breathing loudly and whining and almost bouncing up and down against Ashton.

“Ok baby, since you beg so pretty, cum for me”

Luke doesn’t think he’s ever screamed louder, and his whole body is washed over in waves of relief. His whole body relaxes, now that he doesn’t have to worry about not cuming. His cum goes all over his legs and the sheets, adding to Ashton’s cum still slightly dripping out of his ass. His body goes completely slack against his boyfriend’s body and their chest rise in a rhythm with breathing in and out deeply.

“I’m sweaty, covered in cum, and bruised. Stop looking at me” Luke says after a few moments of silence, because he knows Ashton is staring at him.

“Yea but I think it’s hot, so shut up. You always look good, that’s why everyone wants you” Ashton sneers at him

“I don’t know why you get so jealous. I love you, and I’m not going to do shit with anyone else”

“Well anyone in their right mind wouldn’t. I’ve made it clear that you’re mine” Ashton says, while he starts thumbing the collar on Luke’s neck, “I should make you wear this out in public sometime”

Luke winces at the harassment he can only imagine from Mikey and Calum if they see it. Not to mention what sort of drama it will start with the fans. The hickeys are bad enough. But Luke really does love them, and the collar, and sex, and being kinky, and being kinky with Ashton, and being with Ashton, and just Ashton in general. He’d do anything for that boy.

So no matter what, he’ll be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
